


One Cemetery

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence Superman TAS. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he remained by his daughter's grave.





	One Cemetery

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he remained by his daughter's grave and new home for many hours.

THE END


End file.
